pcofandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
In PCO, there are currently two factions to choose from. (Courtesy of shotterken.) You can talk to your current faction by entering a comma before your message. If a Police Officer enters the Team Rocket HQ or a Team Rocket member enters the Police Station, you can't heal. If you try you will get a message that your base is under attack. You can't take off the black hat of Team Rocket or the blue hat of the Police. The name of a Team Rocket member is black. The name of a Police Officer is blue. Team Rocket members can be jailed if defeated in a duel by a Police Officer. If you get jailed you have to wait 4 hours before you are free or till someone breaks you out. (Select player and use @jail_reset). -You can reset your faction at the pokemon center for 5.000 zeny. For donators it's free to reset your faction. (In the game it's mislabelled it doesn't cost 10,000 zeny, it costs 5,000.) Team Rocket Of course you know team rocket from the pokemon games or movies. But what can they do in the game? -You can use @steal.If you do you steal 250 zeny.With the cost of the thief gloves you make 50 zeny profit(soon,this will be a rank 8 command) -You can autoduel everyone. -You get 300 zeny salary every hour -You can do missions.For this missions you need Rocketballs.You can buy them in the Team Rocket HQ.(The satellite is very usefull for missions) -You can buy items in the HQ for a lower price then in shops. -You can use @escape_hq/ command teleports you to the HQ (Soon) -You can use @escape_base/ command that will teleport you to the TR hideout in Pavillion (Soon) -If the president is kidnapped you get 35% xp bonus for 2500 steps. you lose this effect if president is freed(soon) -If the president is kidnapped you have 90% discount at Ariados Travel.(Soon) -You can use the fifth rank command @camo to strips off your Team Rocket clothes and look like a regular trainer(soon) Tnx to Lighttell321 If you lose a battle of a policeman you get jailed.But you can free a Team Rocket member by selecting him and type @jail_reset. HQ First of all i wana show you a video that leads to the HQ. The most people can't find the HQ so here is a video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJyuYJNTOz8 This video is made by Wsbalkoni. At the video you see him at route 2 that's close to Ocana (first gym) In the HQ you can do 3 things: Talk to the dude and trade your level 28 arbok to a lvl 1 seviper Starting missions (you can buy the satellite if you don't wana go to HQ everytime) Go shopping: More information about Team Rocket: The Team Rocket leader is Wsbalkoni. If you like talking in a faction chat i would join Team Rocket.It has a very active chat. You get a free black hat if you join. (you dont get it anymore ) You can join after defeating the first gym. Police And maybe you also know the police from the games or movies with agent jenny and growlithe Of course you don't need a growlithe to join the police. What do you get/do as police? -You get a salary of 300 zeny/hour. -You can jail Team Rocket by defeating them in a battle. -You can get a 15% xp boost for 200 steps by clicking the president. -You get 90% discount at Ariados Travel if the president isn't kidnapped. -You can do missions. -You can buy items at the Police Station for a lower price. Police Station The Police Station is located in Pavillion city. (right under the pokemon center) In the Police Station you can do 3 things. -You can take a mission. -You can watch the prisoners. -You can shop. (shop list coming soon) More information about the Police: The Police Chief is WiiGi. You get a blue hat if you join. You can join the police after defeating the second gym.